Having Fun?
by Fruipit
Summary: Toph asks Kyoshi a simple question and she gives the wrong answer. Sometimes these things call for extreme measures, and, well, it's not like she's complaining. Kyotoph, femslash.


If there was one thing Toph _hadn't_ expected, it was how willing Kyoshi was to lose control.

The blind girl had seen (figuratively speaking) Kyoshi during each one of her moods. Control wasn't something she had a great deal of, particularly when it came to herself. Kyoshi regularly became mad; her anger disproportional to the antagonising remarks and comments sent her way, which were usually from Toph. It was a different sort of control that she had never expected Kyoshi to give up. She couldn't say she wasn't pleasantly surprised, though.

A lot of things surprised her about Kyoshi.

At first, it was the little things; her not apologising for anything, but forcing Aang to beg for her forgiveness when he finally manned up and struck her (even if it was an accident). When she lost her space bracelet and instead of being flippant - as she expected - Kyoshi forced the entire Kyoshi Warrior squad to help her look for it.

And finally when they found themselves in bed together, and Toph took charge with the elder earthbender almost self-consciously following her lead, she was giving up control -but only to Toph.

"Hmmm..." Toph purred into the crook of Kyoshi's neck. "That was fun." She felt the older woman heat up under her cheeks, and allowed a grin as slowly, her fingertips trailed the length of her lover's body. "Did you have fun?"

Kyoshi's heart stuttered at the words, whispered in a husky breath. "I've had better," she replied, shrugging in nonchalance, although she couldn't infuse her voice with the usual confidence. She looked down at Toph, only to suddenly be looking up as the blind earthbender rolled atop her. Kyoshi sucked in a breath at the sight of Toph's pale body, sleek and fit in the late afternoon sun. Her black hair, down for once, framed her face, and light green eyes burned from behind long lashes.

"Are you sure?" she murmured, leaning down so their faces were mere centimetres apart. The thick, dark tresses hung over her face, obscuring the world from the two. Kyoshi barely suppressed the shudder as more skin came into contact with the girl on top of her. When Kyoshi didn't answer, the distance was closed as Toph leaned further to place wet, open-mouthed kisses across her face and neck. This time, Kyoshi couldn't stop the tremor that coursed through her body, and she felt Toph's mouth curl into a smile.

Suddenly, Toph's hands were around Kyoshi's face, holding her there as their lips met with a searing passion. Kyoshi could do little but lie there and respond in kind as the young woman on top of her increased her efforts.

Her eyes drifted shut as she savoured the sensations of Toph's mouth on hers, in hers. She couldn't breath, but neither wanted to pull away as their actions suddenly became more fervent; she couldn't get enough of the blind girl. A kaleidoscope of sensations assaulted her, and she was blinded by them. Toph's lips were suddenly withdrawn, and the muted complaint swiftly turned into a moan as they latched onto her neck. The air was thick with perspiration and want - need - as Kyoshi arched her head back, panting heavily.

She couldn't focus, not when she could feel the puckered lips of her lover trail ever lower, biting, nipping, sucking, leaving wet, red welts across her chest. The shivers that had electrified her body only minutes earlier were nothing - _nothing_ - compared to the violent spasms that rocked her as Toph reached her destination. A sharp intake of breath told the blind woman that her actions had garnered _exactly_ the reaction she was aiming for, and instead of sitting back and bathing in her success (which would have killed Kyoshi at that point), she continued, harder and fiercer than ever before.

Kyoshi's eyes had shut in pure, unadulterated pleasure as she tried desperately to control the moans and groans that desperately wished to erupt from her throat. It didn't help at all that she could feel everything Toph was doing. The woman was _insatiable_.

Teeth and tongue worked in tandem to raise Kyoshi, higher than she had ever been, before the moans and vibrations from her lover pushed her over the edge and she came crashing down to earth. Toph slowed, lapping wantonly as Kyoshi continued to quiver slightly, before working her way back up the sensitive body of her lover. She could feel Kyoshi's heartbeat through the lips she had placed on the older woman's chest, and grinned as she carefully licked and sucked closer to her neck. It gave Toph an obscene amount of pleasure that she was the one to have such an effect on the typically cool and collected woman.

"So..." she murmured as soon as her mouth hit Kyoshi's chin. She held her lips there, feeling the older woman's cool breath wash over her in steady pants. "Having fun yet?"

* * *

_A/N: I've never written anything like this before. It wasn't even a prompt from LavenderGazelle! By now, I'm comfortable writing these two (and I know it's a weird combo. You have to give it a chance) and that's part of the reason for this. I might do another one. To be honest, I think I'm better at the angst, but what sort of writer would I be if I limited myself? If you think I could have done anything better, lemme know! I'm always after some constructive criticism :) Thanks for reading!_


End file.
